Juste une soirée
by JuneEmma
Summary: Le soir où Dean découvre que son frère, Sam, boit du sang de démon il faut qu'il sorte prendre l'air. C'est ce soir là qu'il rencontre une fille très intéressante. Mais qui est-elle? One-Shot.


Salut voici une nouvelle fiction. L'histoire se passe dans la saison 4, lorsque Dean découvre que Sam boit du sang de démon et que lui et Bobby l'ont enfermé. Dean est sorti boire un verre pour décompresser…

Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient pas, ni la série. Je ne fais que m'en inspirer.

Juste une soirée

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il irait si loin. Pourquoi Sam ? Sammy…

Dean se trouvait au bar, il essayait de comprendre, d'avoir un semblant d'explication. Il venait de voir son frère boire du sang de démon. Ça fait un choc. Si seulement il avait été au courant plus tôt, si seulement il avait été là la première fois qu'il en avait bu. Il aurait pu l'arrêter. Mais non, à ce moment-là il était en enfer en train de torturer des innocents. Il se promettait de guérir Sam et d'aller buter cette pute de Ruby. Pourtant celui qu'il détestait le plus c'était lui-même, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé Sam tout seul.

Lorsque Dean fini son deuxième verre de whiskey, une jeune femme s'installa à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le chasseur, elle commanda un whiskey coca et plongea dans ses pensées. Dean sortit de ses pensées pour observer la jeune femme. Elle était brune, grande et semblait en colère, elle aussi. Il sourit en se disant qu'il aimerait bien faire rire cette charmante jeune femme. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il vit un tatouage sur son poignet. Ce n'était pas un pentagramme ou quoi que ce soit de ressemblant, non, c'était un prénom ou plutôt un nom : « Winchester ». Il observa plus attentivement la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Il commençait à se méfier quand elle se tourna vers lui.

_Bon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous voulez ma photo, peut-être ? Lui demanda-t-elle, encore plus énervée.

Dean se recula un peu, surpris par la colère qui émanait d'elle. Il s'excusa mais ne put rien dire d'autre quand il leva ses yeux vers les siens. Ils étaient aussi bleus que le ciel en plein été, un bleu limpide et pur. Mais il y avait aussi de la colère dans ses yeux et peut-être un peu de tristesse aussi.

_Votre tatouage est très intéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? Se reprit-il.

Elle soupira, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer auprès de cet inconnu. Elle n'avait aucune envie aussi de revivre son passé. Le jour où on lui avait tatoué ce nom sur le bras.

_Une erreur de jeunesse. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

_Il se trouve que c'est mon nom de famille, voilà. Expliqua Dean.

Elle resta bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle était tentée de lui expliquer pourquoi on l'avait tatoué mais qui pouvait lui dire si cet homme était digne de confiance ?

_Si vous voulez savoir d'où vient ce tatouage, je dois savoir si je peux vous faire confiance. Dit-elle avec malice.

Dean remarqua que la colère laissait place à l'amusement chez la jeune femme et lui aussi se sentait mieux. Tenté de rentrer dans son jeu, il s'excusa et partit appeler Bobby pour savoir si Sam allait bien.

_Allo ? Fit Bobby.

_C'est Dean, Sam va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_C'est bon, je gère, je t'appelle s'il y a un problème. Le rassura Bobby.

_Ça marche !

Dean raccrocha et retourna à sa place où l'attendait cette magnifique jeune femme.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur moi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit sa main et lui apprit son prénom : « Rebecca ». Dean se présenta et ils commencèrent à discuter…

Après plusieurs verres Dean et Rebecca rigolaient ensemble, l'alcool coulait dans leurs veines.

_Si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de me faire tatouer. C'est mon bâtard de père. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

_Comment un père peut forcer sa fille à se faire tatouer ? Ce n'est pas censé être le contraire normalement ? Demanda Dean.

Rebecca rigola :

_On ne peut pas dire que ma famille soit un exemple de normalité.

Dean s'intéressait un peu plus à elle et l'invita à lui dire en quoi sa famille était si différente des autres, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui dire qui pourrait s'approcher du niveau de bizarrerie de sa propre famille.

_Mon père est un chasseur… Commença-t-elle.

Dean s'étouffa avec son verre.

_Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

Rebecca lui expliqua que son père était un chasseur de gros gibiers, genre cerf, ours mais qu'elle détestait la chasse. Dean redevint calme à ces mots, il était rassuré, mais quand elle lui dit que son père partait des semaines entières et que souvent il parlait de monstres et de choses comme ça, il se posa des questions.

_Quel rapport avec ton tatouage ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Mon père voulait que je reprenne le flambeau et il m'avait dit que, comme tous les membres de cette famille, je devais me faire tatouer la marque de fusil préférée de la famille. A l'époque j'adorais mon père et j'étais branchée tatouages et trucs comme ça. Et puis lorsque je suis sortie du salon de tatouage mon père m'a dit qu'il était temps que je parte avec lui. Chasser comme il se doit. Je me souviens que ma mère n'était pas d'accord pour le tatouage, encore moins quand mon père lui a annoncé que je partais avec lui. Ce que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque c'était que j'avais déjà chassé des ours avec mon père, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus dangereux.

Dean sourit, il savait déjà de quoi parlait le père de Rebecca quand il disait gros gibier. Le père de Rebecca était un chasseur tout comme son père. Rebecca reprit :

_C'est à ce moment que tout a basculé… Mon père se mit à me parler de monstres, de fantômes, de démons ! Toutes les histoires qu'il me racontait pour me faire peur. Au début je pensais qu'il voulait me faire rire mais après j'ai compris qu'il était sérieux. Mon père avait perdu la tête… Lorsque j'ai demandé à ma mère de l'aide, elle a simplement dit à mon père que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'en parler et qu'il n'avait pas à m'embarquer dans ses histoires. Tu te rends compte ? C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ! « Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui en parler. » Mon père est cinglé et ma mère marche dans ses délires. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis partie de chez moi. J'ai claqué la porte et je ne suis jamais revenue. Rebecca fini son histoire les larmes aux yeux.

Dean, lui, réfléchissait, il pensait que Rebecca lui ressemblait mais finalement c'était à Sam qu'elle ressemblait. La pauvre, si elle savait à quel point elle faisait fausse route. Si elle savait que son père n'était pas fou et dans quel monde elle vivait… Il la regarda et lui sourit, elle était tellement innocente. Elle lui rappelait Sam avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux en chasse.

La soirée se termina et Dean dit au revoir à Rebecca devant le bar. Chacun allait repartir de son côté, quand Rebecca se retourna vers Dean :

_Au fait, Sympa ta voiture ! Une Chevrolet Impala de 63, c'est ça ? J'adore. Elle sourit et leva son pouce vers le haut.

Dean ne savait plus quoi dire, une pulsion l'envahit et il se dirigea au pas de course vers Rebecca. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Cette fille était juste parfaite. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser et posa ses bras autour de son cou.

Lorsque Dean relâcha Rebecca, il était à bout de souffle et lui chuchota au revoir à l'oreille. Elle sourit et lui dit :

_Bonne nuit. Dean Winchester.


End file.
